Determined
by GuruFrogGirl17
Summary: One day on his way home, Kuroko is attacked and raped by a stranger. How will Kuroko cope? Will he get his revenge? Will he fall in love again? And if so, with whom? Read to find out! This fan fiction is rated M for mature, for graphic depictions of violence and swearing. I hope you enjoy!


"…Nngg…stop…please…" Kuroko begged with a strained voice.

There was a man, twice his size trapping him between himself and a brick wall, touching him.

"Ha, if I stop now, I wouldn't get my turn…" With that, the man started pushing Kuroko's member rabidly in his hands.

"UN…ugh…ah…p-please s-s-stop…" Kuroko cried out.

"…HA! That was fast little boy! Well, now for the main course." The man said with a venomous grin.

The man practically ripped Kuroko's pants and underwear off. Kuroko fought back and struggled with all he had until the man ruthlessly slammed his head against the wall.

"That ought to shut you up…" The man said as he unzipped his pants.

Kuroko was just barely conscious, he couldn't move at all from the pain. He could feel the man enter him and all he could do was lay limply on the dirty ground of the ally way as tears ran down from his broken eyes. About ten minutes later, after the man had his way with Kuroko, roughly, he pulled out of him, zipped up his pants, and left.

Kuroko couldn't speak, couldn't scream, couldn't move, his body hurt inside and out. He couldn't do anything, he just laid on the ground with only a shirt on, blood and sperm ran down his thighs, and then he lost his will to stay awake and within seconds, he fell into a cold sleep.

Practice at Seirin

"Kagami-kun, where is Kuroko-kun?" Coach Rico asked.

"I don't know…he wasn't in class today either." Kagami explained, "To be honest, I am a little worried, he always shows up to basketball practice."

"I know…have you tried calling him?" Rico inquired as she shifted back and forth in uneasiness.

"No, I haven't." Kagami replied.

"Well call him Bakagami!" Rico ordered as she hit Kagami over the head with her clipboard.

Kagami had just dialed Kuroko when the gym doors opened, revealing none other than Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun! You are late!" Rico yelled.

"…sorry…" Kuroko said quietly lowering his head.

That was when Rico noticed all the nasty bruises that ran up and down Kuroko's pale arms, the bandage on the back of his head that was stained red, his hair around his head wound was covered in blood, and finally the scratches all over his legs, to her, Kuroko looked really hurt.

"Oh my god, Kuroko-kun what happened?!" Rico asked softy.

"…" Kuroko didn't reply.

"Kagami-kun! Come here!" Rico called out.

"What's-…Kuroko, god, are you okay, did someone hurt you?" Kagami asked as calmly as he could. He was about to place his hands on Kuroko's head to inspect the wound until Kuroko stepped back. Kagami could see what looked like fear in his shadow's eyes.

"…I…" Kuroko couldn't finish.

"Kuroko…you don't have to tell us what happened right now, but please let us clean your wounds." Kagami begged. Again when he took a step towards Kuroko, Kuroko stepped back.

"Kagami-kun, please go back to practice, I will take care of Kuroko-kun." Rico said with seriousness. She has an idea what might have happened to Kuroko from his behavior, and she knows that right now isn't the time for him to be around men.

"…Okay." Kagami said reluctantly as he walked back to the court.

"Come with me Kuroko-kun, I will help you." Rico said kindly with a small smile.

"…" Kuroko still didn't reply, instead, he nodded, and followed his coach into the empty locker room.

Rico carefully disinfected Kuroko's head wound and then rewrapped it, and cleaned his cuts and bruises and bandaged them up.

"Kuroko-kun…do you want to talk about it now?" Rico asked as she sat down beside the slightly shaking boy.

Kuroko finally lifted his head to look at Rico in the eyes as tears poured out of his, "I was so scared…he...H-he w-wouldn't s-s-stop…I-I t-tried to g-get away…b-but…" Kuroko couldn't say any more he began shaking violently and more tears streamed down from his beautifully broken orbs.

Rico embraced Kuroko into a tight hug with one arm holding Kuroko's head.

"I know Kuroko-kun. You are safe now. I promise, you are safe. Are you scared of Kagami-kun?" Rico asked.

"…N-not Kagami-kun…it's just t-that when I saw him a-about to t-touch me, I was a-afraid." Kuroko confessed as he hugged Rico back.

"Okay…did you tell the police what happened?" Rico asked as she rubbed Kuroko's back in comfort.

"…I w-wrote a letter." Kuroko explained, starting to calm down a little.

"That's good Kuroko-kun, did you go to the hospital?" Rico asked again, she wanted to make sure Kuroko didn't contract any diseases.

"…yes…they said I d-didn't get anything…" Kuroko confirmed.

"Good. Kuroko-kun did you call one of your family members?" Rico asked again.

"…I don't have a-any." Kuroko answered.

"What do you mean Kuroko-kun?" Rico questioned, everyone has to have a family.

"…my parents died in a car crash six years ago and my grandmother died from old age two years ago. They w-were my only family." Kuroko explained.

"Alright, we will help you though this Kuroko-kun. We all love you very much, please let us help you." Rico pleaded.

Kuroko nodded lightly, "T-thank you Rico-san." Kuroko showed his appreciation.

"Always Kuroko-kun…I really don't want you alone right now, would you mind if one of your teammates or one of your gom friends stayed with you." Rico asked.

Rico was sacred for Kuroko to be alone, she knew that most rape victims suffered from psychological damage, they would commit suicide, cut, or develop an eating disorder just to name a few. Kuroko was too precious to her and the rest of the team, she knew Kuroko wouldn't particularly want others to know what happened to him or have someone live with him, but she needed to do this, for Kuroko's sake.

"I-I don't know." Kuroko replied hesitantly. Kuroko didn't want to burden anyone with his problems, in fact, he didn't really want anyone to know…he was ashamed, he felt worthless and dirty.

"Please Kuroko-kun! You need someone with you…I promise you, no one will judge you or hurt you, we are all just worried about you and having someone with you will help us relax." Rico explained.

"…okay…" Kuroko said just above a whisper.

"Thank you so much Kuroko-kun, I will be right back." Rico said.

When Rico walked back into the gym, all of her boys were waiting there with worry evident in there posture and eyes.

"Is Kuroko okay? What happened!?" Kagami asked first.

"I need Kagami-kun, Hyuga-kun, and Kiyoshi-kun to come with me outside." Rico demanded.

All three followed Rico out the door in anticipation and worry.

"Okay, Kuroko-kun was hurt very badly, both physically and mentally. After I cleaned him up, I asked him what happened and he told me he was raped." Rico began. It was really hard for her to say that, "Kuroko-kun has no family and I told him I don't want him to be alone. After begging him, I convinced him to let someone stay with him… I don't want him to kill himself or start a bad habit like most other victims do. Right now is a critical time for him, I need one of you to stay with him for about two weeks." Rico explained.

"I will!" Kagami said immediately steeping up, "I am his light, I should be the one he stays with!" Kagami reasoned.

As soon as Kagami heard what happened to his little shadow, he was mortified, angry, and sad. He wanted to help Kuroko as much as he can. Kuroko is his best friend, he will help him whether he likes it or not, Kagami decided.

"Good, I was hoping Kagami-kun would volunteer, but I must warn you, Kuroko-kun is in a very fragile state, he will need a lot of encouragement, because right now, he is very scared. Can you handle it Kagami?" Rico asked seriously.

"Yes, I will do anything I need to do to help him." Kagami promised with conviction.

"That's what I want to hear." Rico said with a smile, "Now, I informed you two because I want you to keep an eye on him while he is at school. He already didn't talk much, but now he won't talk unless he is forced to." Rico clarified.

"We will." Hyuga and Kiyoshi confirmed.

"Good." Rico said pleased, "I am going to tell Kuroko now." Rico informed and then left.

Rico walked back into the locker room to see that Kuroko had fallen asleep on the bench. 'He must be so tired' Rico thought. She didn't want to wake Kuroko up, but she needed to tell him.

"Kuroko-kun…Kuroko-kun, please wake up now." Rico said very calmly as she touched his shoulder.

Kuroko woke up with a flinch and backed away from her touch with a jerk. His peaceful face he had a few seconds ago, morphed into one of fear.

"…I'm sorry." Kuroko apologized. He didn't want to be afraid, he knew it was irrational to be afraid of his friends…he just couldn't help it.

"Don't worry Kuroko-kun, it's alright." Rico said in understanding, "I wanted to tell you that you will be staying with Kagami-kun for a little bit and that he already knows what happened. Hyuga-kun and Kiyoshi-kun know as well." Rico told calmly.

"O-okay Rico-san, thank you." Kuroko said with uncertainty.

"I know you are scared Kuroko-kun, and it's okay to be scared. Kagami-kun, Hyuga-kun, Kiyoshi-kun, and I all understand and we are going to be here for you." Rico said in belief.

"Thank you." Kuroko said, finally not stuttering.

"You're welcome Kuroko-kun. You and Kagami-kun will go back to you house and pick up some of your things and then you will be staying at his apartment. Sound good?" Rico asked.

"Yes." Kuroko said softly.

"Alright, let's go." Rico said as she stood up.

Kuroko stood up as well and walked with Rico back to the gym.

"Okay Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun is ready to leave now." Rico said.

"…Alright, let's go." Kagami said with a kind smile. He almost didn't realize that Kuroko was standing there, his presence weakened more, if that was even possible.

Kuroko nodded.

After five minutes of walking in silence, Kagami spoke.

"Where do you live Kuroko?" Kagami asked.

"…1714 Yoru Lane." Kuroko spoke quietly.

"Okay." Kagami responded.

Kagami and Kuroko walked until they came to a very small blue house with white trim and a red door. Kuroko put the key in the door and they entered. Kuroko went to his room and grabbed some clothes and other small necessities and put them in a duffle bag, he also took his school bag to take with him.

"I am ready." Kuroko stated quietly.

"Let's go then." Kagami said with a small encouraging smile.

Before he left, Kuroko bowed to the shrine that held a picture of his parents.

Meanwhile back at practice

"Coach! Is Kuroko okay?!" The rest of the players yelled except for Mitobi.

"Kuroko has been through some trauma…so when you enter the gym, open the door slowly and calmly, don't slam it open or come bursting in loudly, okay?!" Rico said with a threating aura.

"Yes ma'am!" They shouted in unison.

"Mitobi says, Is Kuroko okay?" Koganei translated.

"He will be, just please, don't do anything that might scare him." Rico requested.

"Okay." They all agreed.

"ALRIGHT BOYS, BACK TO PRACTICE!" Rico announced.

At Kagami's apartment

The walk back to Kagami's apartment was in short, awkward for Kagami, because he wasn't sure how to approach the subject or how he should treat Kuroko and Kuroko looked like he wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"This is the place." Kagami announced as he entered into his apartment, "What do you want for dinner Kuroko?" Kagami asked with a smile.

"…I am not hungry…" Kuroko responded so softly, that Kagami had to strain his ears.

Kagami was having a mini freak out session because this is one of the signs Rico was talking about for victims of sexual assault, not eating and wasting away.

"Kuroko, you need to eat! I will make some curry." Kagami said sternly.

"Okay Kagami-kun, thank you." Kuroko said again, almost inaudibly.

"Good, you can go set your stuff in the guest room if you want." Kagami said as he made his way to the kitchen.

Kuroko nodded then went to go put his thigs away and came back.

"Dinner is ready." Kagami announced, emerging from the kitchen into the living room where Kuroko was sitting.

Kagami and Kuroko went to the table and started eating, when they were finished, they both cleaned, dried, and put away the plates. Kagami didn't want Kuroko to help, but he insisted. Afterwards, they went into the living room and watched some T.V, but Kagami noticed that Kuroko wasn't paying attention to the screen at all and was just gazing off into nowhere with a pained expression on his face with a pair of tired eyes.

"Kuroko…" Kagami said, gaining Kuroko's attention, "If you want to talk to me, I am always here for you. Please don't shut me out…I…we want to help you Kuroko…we want to support you, please depend on us." Kagami calmly said with an optimistic, small smile.

Kuroko was speechless for a few minutes.

"…Thank you Kagami-kun…I was so scared…I am still v-very scared…I…i-it hurt so bad…I feel so d-dirty and disgusting…I t-tried to get away, but then he slammed me against t-the wall…I couldn't m-move or s-scream…or do a-anything…and t-then he…h-he…" Kuroko began to cry.

"You are safe here Kuroko, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you…can I hug you Kuroko?" Kagami asked, his American customs shining through.

Kuroko gave a small nod and with that, he felt himself being pulled into Kagami's strong and protective arms. At that moment, Kuroko felt like he could breathe again, he felt safe in Kagami's embrace that he fell asleep.

A few minutes later, Kagami noticed that Kuroko was asleep and with a sigh of relief and a small smile, he allowed himself to fall asleep as well.

The next day, Kagami and Kuroko woke up in each other's arms, which was thankfully not weird for them, ate breakfast, and then went to school.

For Kuroko, his day at school was stressful, he was on edge all day, if someone dropped their book in class or if someone started talking to him suddenly he would become uneasy, just enough to give him bad anxiety. However, Kuroko was looking forward to practice to get his mind off it and to be next to Kagami…his friend really gave him comfort and he only had one class with Kagami.

Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuga, Kiyoshi, and Rico all ate lunch together and made small talk, except for Kuroko, he didn't engage himself in the conversation, instead, he read his book as he sat next to Kagami.

Practice

Practice was going good as usual, until something unexpected just had to happen…

The gym door slammed open revealing none other than Kise Ryouta, "KUROKOCCHII!" Kise said as he crushed Kuroko into one of his bone breaking hugs, "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Kuroko was so terrified he couldn't move at all, his body uncontrollably want limp and he started to shake terribly as tears came rolling down his cheeks.

"Kurokocchii! What's wrong?!" Kise yelled in alarm.

"…s-stop…d-don't t-touch me, p-please…s-stop…" Kuroko repeated over and over.

"OI! Get off of him Kise!" Kagami shouted as he jerked Kise away from Kuroko.

"Kuroko, Kuroko are you okay?" Kagami asked calmly holding a very frightened Kuroko in his arms.

"Kagami-kun, take Kuroko-kun to the locker room and calm him down. He is having a panic attack." Rico whispered into Kagami's ear.

Without hesitation, Kagami swiftly scooped Kuroko up into his arms and made his way into the locker room.

"What happened to Kurokocchii?" Kise asked after he came out of his shock.

"He has been through something traumatic Kise. What you just saw there, was a panic attack, and you caused it. Don't touch him or yell at him. You got it?" Hyuga said, going into protective clutch mode.

Kise may act like a child who just ate a pound of sugar, all the time, but he is in no way stupid. Actually, he is very smart and within a few seconds he had figured out what happened.

"Oh my god…was Kurokocchii r-raped?" Kise whispered in dread.

Hyuga raised his hand up to massage his temples, "…Yes, don't tell anyone. I don't know if Kuroko would want you to know." Hyuga explained.

"Kurokocchii…" Kise could not believe that this happened. He was absolutely shocked beyond words.

In the Locker room

Kagami was panicking, he could not get Kuroko to calm down. Kuroko was still shaking so badly and crying, although he had stopped mumbling, but was now just staring into nothing with his eyes glazed over. Kagami had tried everything, hugging Kuroko, talking to him, he even tried coaxing him with a vanilla shake and that didn't even work.

Thankfully, Kiyoshi came into the locker room to check on them.

"He won't calm down." Kagami said, his voice laced with worry.

"Kagami, please give us a minute, I want to try something." Kiyoshi said with a small smile, "I think it will work." He said hopefully.

"Okay, I trust you." Kagami said as he left the room to deal with Kise...oh, he defiantly has it coming.

Kiyoshi calmly walked to Kuroko and gently placed him in his arms and began singing a lullaby.

(A/N I do _**not**_ own this song.)

 **"Lullaby For A Stormy Night"**

Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning

When Kiyoshi finished the song, it seems as though Kuroko had pulled out of his daze and had a small smile on his face.

Kiyoshi wiped Kuroko's tears away and gave him a loving kiss on the forehead, "Do you feel better Kuroko?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Yes, thank you Kiyoshi-senpi." Kuroko said as he got up from the floor with Kiyoshi.

Kuroko really did feel so much better, it was amazing. He was calm and… happy.

"You sing beautifully Kiyoshi-senpi." Kuroko commented with another smile, "I was moved."

"Thank you Kuroko, my mom would sing that to me what I was scared or upset." Kiyoshi clarified.

Kiyoshi and Kuroko left the locker room back to the gym, just in time to hear Kagami chewing Kise out.

"Kise, you are such a baka! Number 1, you don't just run up to people out of nowhere, number2, you don't automatically start hugging the shit out of people without warning, especially Kuroko, and number 3, you don't scream to the point where the person will experience hearing loss! I swear to god! You scared th-"Kagami was cut off.

"I am okay Kagami-kun." Kuroko said almost silently.

Kagami was amazed, Kuroko looked...relaxed…'what did Kiyoshi do!?' he mentally screamed.

"Alright, as long as you're okay." Kagami said with a smile, all his anger completely vanished.

"Kurokocchii, are you really okay? I am so sorry for scaring you." Kise apologized.

"It's not your fault Kise-kun. I am okay." Kuroko gave a short reply.

"Okay, if you need to talk with anyone, you can always call me or the others." Kise invited.

"Thank you." Kuroko bowed.

Kise smiled at Kuroko, then walked out the door. He needs to decide whether or not he will tell Akashi what happened to Kuroko.

"Kiyoshi, what did you do to make Kuroko stop?" Kagami whispered to Kiyoshi.

"I sang him a lullaby." Kiyoshi said with a smile.

"Really? And that worked?" Kagami asked.

"Like a charm. If that happens again and I am not here, I think you should sing for him, it appears to work very well to calm him down. I suggest you learn a soothing song, just in case." Kiyoshi recommended.

"Okay, I will. Thank you Kiyoshi." Kagami thanked.

"No problem, let's get back to practice." Kiyoshi stated before running back onto the court.

The rest of the day, went smoothly. Kagami and Kuroko left practice, ate dinner and then went to their separate rooms.

Kagami was about to sleep, but his phone abruptly began to ring.

"Hello?" Kagami asked with curiosity because there was no caller ID.

"Kagami Tiga, how is Tetsuya's condition?" Akashi asked.

"Akashi, how did you get my number?" Kagami asked with irritation and mentally cursed Kise.

"I know everything. Now, tell me." Akashi demanded.

"That wasn't vague at all." Kagami started sarcastically, "…Kuroko, he is having it rough…what do you expect?" Kagami asked.

"Keep me updated." Akashi ordered.

"Fine." Kagami said as he realized Akashi was just worried too.

"Good." And with that, Akashi hung up.

Kagami could finally sleep…he was so happy, it was hard helping and worrying about Kuroko.

Approximately 2:30 in the morning Kuroko woke up from a nightmare frantically. He covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream, his breathing was erratic and uneven, he kept looking all over the room hysterically, and he was scared someone was in the room with him, watching him. Kuroko was still between wakefulness and sleep, so his senses were all over the place. He hugged his knees and bowed his head into them, shutting his eyes tightly, he was also shaking fiercely with a sheen of sweat all over him.

"…K-Kagami-kun's in the n-next room…he s-said he would protect me." Kuroko remembered.

About an hour later, Kuroko had calmed down, but he never slept.

Morning

Kagami woke up feeling refreshed and ready for the day. He entered Kuroko's room only to find his friend was gone…he proceeded to panic.

Kagami ran all over his apartment, looking, but he could not find Kuroko.

"KUROKO! Where are you?" Kagami yelled, he didn't care if he woke the neighbors, Kuroko was way more important, "KUROKO WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Kagami heard a squeak-like noise coming from the guest bedroom and followed it.

"Kuroko, are you in here." Kagami asked, even though he checked this room.

"K-Kagami-kun…a-are y-you o-okay?" Kuroko asked, he was very scared when Kagami started yelling.

"Yes, I am Kuroko, I was just worried. Where did you go, when I came in here you weren't here." Kagami said as he walked towards Kuroko.

"…I was h-here…" Kuroko defended.

"I didn't see you anywhere." Kagami kept pushing.

"…I was u-underneath the b-bed." Kuroko said awkwardly, averting his eyes.

"Kuroko, why were you under the bed?" Kagami asked, extremely confused by his friends actions.

"I had a nightmare…" Kuroko confessed.

"Oh…why didn't you come get me?" Kagami asked as he sat beside Kuroko on the bed.

"I d-didn't want to bother you and I was s-scared…" Kuroko replied sadly.

"Of me?" Kagami said with hurt in his tone.

"N-not Kagami-kun…I couldn't think, I g-guess, because I was c-convinced that s-someone was in the room with me…w-watching me…I think I am g-going c-crazy Kagami-kun." Kuroko admitted.

"No Kuroko, you are not going crazy. You just had a really messes up dream." Kagami said, assuming his dream was about the rape, "Can I hug you?" Kagami asked, wanting to comfort Kuroko.

Kuroko slowly nodded and with that, Kagami wrapped his arms around his shadow.

About 10 minutes later, Kuroko and Kagami separated.

"Thank you Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, feeling much better.

"No problem. We need to get ready for school now." Kagami said while scratching the back of his head.

Hearing about school reverted Kuroko back to a state of worry, but he kept his emotionless face in tack.

"Okay." Kuroko replied and got up to change.

Kagami believed Kuroko's day at school was going normally, however, Kuroko was a nervous wreak on the inside, but calm and composed on the outside.

"I am going to the restroom." Kuroko announce as he got up from where they were having lunch.

"Want me to come with you?" Hyuga, Kiyoshi, and Kagami offered in unison.

"Thank you, but I am okay." Kuroko politely declined with a bow and then left.

When Kuroko reached the bathroom, he broke down, he silently cried in the stall with his hands covering his face. He was having a smaller panic attack, compared to the one he had the other day.

"I-it's o-okay…y-you need to c-calm d-down…K-Kagami-kun, Hyuga-senpi, K-Kiyoshi-senpi, a-and, Rico-san are h-here…your safe…" Kuroko repeated several times in order to calm himself down.

A little over five minutes later, Kuroko exited out of the bathroom as if he didn't just have a crack in his mask that he needed to fix.

"I am back." Kuroko said, resuming his place next to Kagami.

"Hey Kuroko, your crazy captain is on the phone with me, and is demanding to talk to you." Kagami said while handing Kuroko his red colored phone.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko said evenly.

"Tetsuya, I have been informed about what happened…are you alright?" Akashi asked in a concerned manner.

"I am fine." Kuroko lied.

"Tetsuya, please do not lie to me. Tell me how you are really feeling." Akashi plead for once.

"…Scared Akashi-kun…e-everywhere I go, I feel afraid and unsafe." Kuroko admitted. He had already gotten up to talk to Akashi in private.

"Thank you for telling me Tetsuya. Are you afraid when your friends are with you?" Akashi inquired again.

"…I-It's less, but I am still on edge." Kuroko described.

"Okay, that is enough for now. I will talk with you soon. Goodbye Tetsuya." Akashi said and then hung up.

Kuroko released the breath he was holding when Akashi hung up and went back to the lunch table. His former captain can see right through him, actually, most of his former teammates can too. This makes Kuroko feel uneasy because he can't hide behind his emotionless mask when they are around.

"Hey Kuroko, you want to go to the movies on Friday?" Kagami asked.

While Kuroko was gone, Hyuga suggested that Kuroko should get out to do something small, so he doesn't become a recluse. The rest agreed and decided on going to the movies.

"Okay Kagami-kun." Kuroko reluctantly agreed. He was already having anxiety over it now.

"Yosh!" Kagami celebrated happily that Kuroko agreed.

The rest of the day, Kuroko was tense until he crossed the threshold of Kagami's apartment. Him and Kagami had dinner, cleaned, watched T.V, and then went to their rooms to get ready to sleep.

When Kagami walking into his room, his phone rang.

"Akashi." Kagami said, irritated.

"Tiga, Kuroko told me he is scared and feels unsafe. Tell me, what you are going to do about that." Akashi asked in an authoritative tone.

"Well, if you must know, we are all going to the movies on Friday. We thought it would be a good way to get Kuroko out again." Kagami explained.

"Not bad. The rest the generation of miracles (gom) with be attending as well." Akashi told.

"Ugh…has it ever occurred to you that Kuroko might not want the rest of you to know?" Kagami asked, 10 times more annoyed.

"Yes, it has occurred to me, Tiga. However, we are his friends too, and we will be there for him whether he likes it or not." Akashi stated.

"Fine." Kagami complainingly agreed.

"Watch you tone Tiga. I will see you soon." Akashi said and then hung up.

"…*sigh*…Kuroko won't like this. "Kagami said, already foreseeing the future, "I'll tell him later." He decided.

Friday evening

Kuroko did not like this idea. In fact, he despised it. He was really nervous to be around so many people, in the movie theater…in the dark. But at least it was just going to be him, Kagami, Rico, Hyuga, and Kiyoshi that was going, that was the only thought that slightly eased his stress.

Kuroko and Kagami had just arrived at the movie theater along with Kiyoshi, Rico, and Hyuga.

Kuroko was not fine with waiting outside though, if he had to be outside the 'safe zone' of Kagami's apartment or his small house, he would rather be inside. He was very confused.

"Kagami-kun…why are we waiting outside." Kuroko asked, not showing any emotion.

"Oh…oh!" Kagami just remembered he didn't tell Kuroko that his old teammates were coming, "Your-"He was cut off.

"Yo Tetsu…Bakagami." Aomine snorted as he placed his hand on Kuroko's shoulder, which caused Kuroko to jump about three feet into the air from fright.

"…A-Aomine-kun, what are you d-doing here?" Kuroko asked, clearly frightened.

"I was invited, as were the rest, are you okay Tetsu? You seem a bit jumpy today." Aomine explained. He had never seen Kuroko react like that before.

"I'm okay." Kuroko said quietly. 'At least it appears that Akashi-kun didn't tell them.' Kuroko though. However, his stress level just increased tenfold. Five people who can see through his façade, if they try, are going to be attending this outing.

"I don't know Tetsu, you seem pretty twitchy. Did Bakagami do something to you?" Aomine questioned as he glared at Kagami.

"Kagami-kun didn't do anything to me." Kuroko answered while forcing himself not to stutter.

"Hmm…okay…" Aomine said, he is still suspicious that something isn't right.

Before they knew it, four colorful heads of hair came into view.

"Hello Tetsuya. You looked surprised to see us, did Tiga not tell you we would be coming?" Akashi asked sweetly while glaring daggers at Kagami.

Kuroko just nodded as a reply.

"Typical" Akashi spat at Kagami, "Tetsuya, the others, except for Ryouta, don't know, when Ryouta came to your practice that day, he figured it out and told me. I want you to tell the rest when you are ready, I will not push you." Akashi whispered to Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded again, and then they all went into the theater to watch the movie.

"Here you go Kuro-chin." Murisakabar said as he handed Kuroko a vanilla candy, "You look sad, I don't like it."

"Thank you Murisakabar-kun." Kuroko said with a blush as he accepted the candy.

"Kuro-chin's face is red now." Murisakabara smiled as he popped a vanilla candy in his mouth as well.

The movie was a comedy with a hint of romance. Most of them enjoyed, except for Midorima and Akashi since they could see though the plot line, Aomine just didn't like it and precede to shout profanities at the screen, against Akashi's commands, and Kuroko liked the movie, but could barely pay attention because he was too busy worrying about his surroundings. Throughout the movie, he kept his paranoia well hidden.

"That movie was awesome!" Kise shouted quitter than usual.

Midorima knew something was up, and he knew it had something to do with Kuroko. In his mind, Midorima analyzed that Kise was calmer and he didn't touch Kuroko, not even once, and Kuroko kept looking all over the place during the movie. His theory at this point was that someone hurt Kuroko.

"OI!" A man about three inches shorter than Murisakabar yelled quite loudly as he ran towards the group.

Kuroko was terrified from the sudden scream and unnoticeably ran quickly to hide behind Murisakabara.

"Is Kuroko Tetsuya with you guys?" The boy asked, "I thought I saw him."

Kuroko poked his head out from behind Murisakabara and realized that the man before him was his neighbor, who is 2 years older than him. His neighbor is a very social person who moved in six months ago and sometimes likes to come over and visit Kuroko.

"Hotaka-kun?" Kuroko said as he stepped out from behind the purple haired giant.

"Hey Kuro, where have you been? I went to your house a few days ago and you weren't there." Hotaka asked.

"I am staying with a friend." Kuroko answered.

"Oh, it must be that tall glass of water behind you." Hotaka said with a wink and smirk, referring to Murisakabara.

Kuroko really regretted telling Hotaka that he was attracted to really tall people...with long purple hair.

"It's a different friend." Kuroko said quietly with a now burning blush.

"And who is that!?" Hotaka half yelled as he pointed at Midorima with green flowers in his background.

Hataka told Kuroko that "he has the hots" for people with green hair.

"…*sigh*…that's Midorima-kun." Kuroko said annoyed.

"Midorima…" Hotaka said in a deep, husky voice, "I think you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes upon." He said.

Midorima's glasses cracked and his cheeks became a bright, very bright red.

"…um…t-thank you." Midorima said as the shock started to ware off.

"Midorima, here is my number, I want to take you out sometime." Hotaka said with lust in his hazel eyes as he took Midorima's hand, put a piece of paper with his number on it, and then kissed his hand slowly and passionately.

"Goodbye for now beauty." Hotaka said as he let go of Midorima's hand and then left.

When Hotaka turned away from a very flustered Midorima, he looked at Kuroko and gave him a thumbs up and then he whispered into his ear.

"You know Kuro, that tall one has a nice ass on him…I will see you later." Hotaka whispered with a smirk and then left.

Kuroko's cheeks were now as bright as Midorima's.

"Tetsuya, what did he say?" Akashi asked since Kuroko was madly blushing.

"…Something stupid…" Kuroko answered vaguely with sadness just barely coating his tone as he began to remember that no one would ever want to love a dirtied, worthless person like him.

"Tetsuya, are you okay?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko nodded unconvincingly, but Akashi accepted this, seeing as Kuroko obviously did not want to tell him about it at the moment.

"Oh my gosh! Midorimicchii! You just got hit on! Are you going to call him?! He is pretty handsome and he clearly thinks you are a goddess." Kise gushed.

Midorima didn't respond as he carefully put the piece of paper Hotaka gave him into his lucky item, which was a green and brown box.

Hyuga, Kiyoshi and Rico took off after the movie, while the gom split ways with Kagami and Kuroko after the whole "Midormicchii's hot and bothered!" incident.

At an ungodly hour of the night

"AHHHHHHH" Kuroko screamed.

Loud footsteps could be heard pounding down the hall and into Kuroko's room.

"Kuroko are you okay!?" Kagami said as he burst in.

Kuroko was thrashing violently on the ground, it appears that he fell off the bed onto the floor in his panic.

"KUROKO WAKE UP! IT IS JUST A DREAM!" Kagami said as he tried to grab Kuroko.

With all Kuroko's strength, he pushed Kagami away and backed up against the wall and then hugged his knees tightly with his head down and cried.

"Kuroko…what happened?" Kagami asked as he lowered himself down to the floor.

"…I-I d-don't k-know K-Kagami-kun, I d-don't even r-remember the d-dream…b-but I am so s-scared…" Kuroko spoke with apparent trembling and fear.

Kuroko felt awful and he felt like he was burdening or taking advantage of Kagami. He would never want to do that. He just needs to convince everyone he is fine by the end of this week and then he can go home and deal with it himself without bothering anyone.

"I am so sorry Kagami-kun, I am okay now…it was just a bad dream." Kuroko said, forcing himself to stop shaking as he stood up and held his hand out to Kagami for him to get up too.

Kagami smiled and took Kuroko's hand.

"Never say you are sorry, it is not your fault. I am here to help my best friend." Kagami said as he ruffled Kuroko's hair.

Kuroko held back a flinch, looked up and gave a small smile.

Kagami was happy. 'Kuroko even smiled!' he celebrated in his mind.

"Goodnight." Kagami said as he closed the door behind him.

As soon as the door was closed, Kuroko collapsed back onto the floor on his knees. He was now skilled at having a panic attack silently…not something he is particularly proud of. The rest of the night, Kuroko laid on the cold, hard floor as his sad, helpless expression changed to one of anger. Now, Kuroko wore a furious expression on his typically emotionless face. He was fed up.

"I am done…no more tears…no more fear…" Kuroko decided and then finally slept.

The next Morning

Kagami woke up and went to the kitchen to get some milk.

"Good morning Kagami-kun." Kuroko greeted, appearing out of nowhere.

Kagami spat out his milk in surprise.

"Kuroko, you bastard! Don't scare me like that!" Kagami yelled, only to remember Kuroko's delicate state afterwards.

"I was here the whole time." Kuroko deadpanned.

'Is Kuroko back to normal?' Kagami thought, "You feeling okay Kuroko?" Kagami asked in concern.

"I am feeling much better." Kuroko confirmed.

Kagami could have sworn he saw what looked like anger glisten is Kuroko orbs. Something was also different about his eyes, they didn't look scared or broken anymore, but instead, they held intention and determination and had hardened. His eyes were fierce. They were not innocent like they used to be which Kagami missed. However, he was grateful hi shadow was getting better.

"Kagami-kun, I think I am ready to go back home now. Thank you so much for helping me when I needed it. I am very thankful." Kuroko said and then bowed to show his appreciation.

Kuroko looked so strong-minded that Kagami believed him.

"Alright, as long as you feel ready. Also, if you ever need me, no matter what time it is, call me. You got it?" Kagami asked.

"Yes, I can rely on Kagami-kun if I cannot do it myself." Kuroko said with the sweetest smile.

"Okay Kuroko." Kagami said as he ruffled his hair.

Kuroko went to his room, picked up his duffle bag, and headed out the door with Kagami to school.

School was still stressful for Kuroko, but it helped him a little more knowing that he had Kagami's kitchen knife in his backpack, just in hands reach…he will return it later when he can get something a bit more inconspicuous to carry around.

"Hey Kuroko-kun, you seem more relaxed today." Rico commented as Kuroko walked into the gym.

Typically when Kuroko would walk in, his shoulders would be very tense and then he would finally relax, but now, they were only slightly tensed and didn't need to lower much to show he was relaxed, and Rico noticed.

"Yes, I feel better." Kuroko confirmed.

Rico jumped up and down in glee in her head, she was so happy that Kuroko wouldn't be scared of life forever.

"Good! Now let's practice!" Rico declared with a huge smile.

After practice, Kuroko went to Hotaka's house to ask him something.

"…Hello?" Hotaka answered his door not seeing anyone.

"Hello Hotaka-kun." Kuroko greeted.

"EH! Oh Kuroko, it's just you. Come in!" Hotaka welcomed.

"So what's up?" Hotaka asked because Kuroko doesn't come to his house often, unless he begs him.

"I was wondering where you learned martial arts." Kuroko asked.

Hotaka has several Karate, Aikido, Jiu-Jitsu, and Kick Boxing metals on his wall.

"Ah…my dad taught me, why do you want to learn?" Hotaka inquired with suspicion, "Is someone threatening you?" He asked protectively as his eyes changed for happy go lucky to serous slits.

"Two weeks ago, someone hurt me really badly because I didn't know how to defend myself, so I want to learn." Kuroko explained with his eyes shaded.

"Oh, that's why you were staying with a friend. Alright, tell you what, I will teach you, only if when you are good enough, we track down that bastard who hurt you, and you beat the shit out of him. Deal?" Hotaka asked reaching his hand out for a shake.

"Deal." Kuroko said with a revengeful grin as he shook his friend's hand in promise.

"By the way, can you give me that earthly beauty's number?" Hotaka said with a love struck gaze.

"You mean Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked a bit weirded out.

"Yes…oh, Midorima…" Hotaka expressed longingly.

"Sure, I think Midorima-kun was very flattered from the other night, he saved your number in the box he was carrying. I think he is just too shy to call you." Kuroko explained a bit awkwardly as he gave Hotaka Midorima's number.

"Great! Let's start now!" Hotaka declared. Hotaka was actually really excited to have such a motivated student, especially Kuroko because he was his friend and he wanted to see his cute little neighbor turn into a force to recon with.

Kuroko just smiled again with a nod.

1 Month Later

"Damn Kuroko!" Hotaka exclaimed because Kuroko just flipped him, "You have improved so much…it is actually scary."

"I have a purpose." Kuroko said breathing heavily, it was hard to flip a 200 pound 6'7'' man.

"I can tell… I can't wait to see you beat the shit out of that disgusting prick!" Hotaka shouted.

About a week ago, Kuroko finally told Hotaka how that man hurt him. Hotaka was really upset someone would do that to his blue haired friend or to anyone for that matter, and promised himself that he would get a kick or two into his attacker as well.

"Me too." Kuroko said with complete drive.

"Oh yeah, guess what! My gorgeous green fairy finally agreed to go on a date with me!" Hotaka said with pure happiness.

"I am happy for you." Kuroko said. He was still very confused how Hotaka could refer to Midorima like that.

"Thank you…it means a lot!" Hotaka said as tears of joy brimmed his eyes, "When are you going to confess to tall, purple, and handsome? I can tell you really like him." Hotaka said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"…let's get back to practice." Kuroko suggested with a fiery blush.

"OKAY!" Hotaka screamed, "BUT, you need to tell him soon, I think he likes you too." Hotaka said but was flipped over again by Kuroko.

1 Week later at school

"Alright everyone, shirts off!" Rico announced, "I want to see how much you have improved!"

Rico went around to analyze everyone and abruptly stopped in front of Kuroko.

"…Eh! Kuroko…you improved so much…what have you been doing?!" Rico said in awe.

"What's up coach?" Kagami asked in confusion.

"Kuroko…his stats have risen considerably…" Rico said, still in shock, "How did you stats get so much higher Kuroko-kun?" She asked again.

"I have been taking self-defense." Kuroko answered honestly, just leaving out the part that he is mostly learning attack moves.

"Oh…well good job." Rico praised, "Alright let practice begin!" Rico shouted, since it seems Kuroko can handle it now.

Friday

Every Friday, Kuroko's friends have decided to take him out somewhere, this evening they are going to karaoke bar.

RING

"Hello?" Kuroko answered normally.

"Hey Kuro! It's Hotaka, where are you going to tonight? I want to come with you so that I can see that green goddess." Hotaka sad lustfully.

"…Karaoke bar…you are welcome to come…" Kuroko said feeling awkward yet again.

"Thanks man! Is that purple haired hottie going to be there too? If he is, we can flaunt our feathers! Before we go, come to my house!" Hotaka sad earnestly.

"…Murisakabar-kun will be there…I will see you at your house soon…" Kuroko said as a massive blush came back.

"COOL! See you then, bye!" Hotaka said and then hung up.

Hotaka's House

"Hello Hotaka-kun, why did you want me to come to your house?" Kuroko asked as he entered his eccentric friend's house.

"Like I said, my dear student, we are going to flaunt our feathers!" Hotaka said as he emerged from his bedroom looking drop dead sexy.

Hotaka wore a silky, dark green vest with a black long sleeved shirt underneath with long black pants and smooth shoes with a darker green fedora. This really complimented his short, wavy brown hair and hazel eyes.

"There is no way my sweet angle can resist me now…we will be wearing their colors." Hotaka said proudly as he raised up purple garments to Kuroko.

"…" Kuroko was speechless.

"Don't think! Just put these on, you will look amazing!" Hotaka promised as he pushed Kuroko into the bathroom to change.

Five minutes later Kuroko came out of the bathroom looking sexy, but cute. He had on dark purple skinny jeans that made his butt look amazing with black boots, a black tank, and a silver necklace of the sun with a purple gem in the middle around his neck.

"KURO! DUDE! You look great! We will parade around like peacocks and win our mates over!" Hotaka said with determination, "We will also show them our talents…I hope you can sing Kuro." Hotaka said.

"Let's go." Kuroko said as he walked out the door.

Karaoke Bar

Hotaka and Kuroko arrived 10 minutes late or "we will be fashionably late Kuro, relax. When we walk in, they will turn to look at the door and then their jaws will drop!" Hotaka promised.

Hotaka and Kuroko opened the door to the room that contained their friends.

"Kuroko you-"Kagami abruptly stopped because he was shocked with his mouth hanging wide open from the way Kuroko looked, as were the rest.

"Were here." Hotaka said huskily as he made his way to Midorima, "Hey beauty, it's wonderful to see you again." He said as he kissed Midorima's cheek, "I missed you." He whispered into his ear.

"…" Midorima could not compute.

"I think he broke Midorimicchii!" Kise shouted.

Kuroko knew Murisakabar was staring at him, intently. He was now so happy that he went along with Hotaka's plan.

"Hello Murisakabara-kun." Kuroko said as he turned around to face Murisakabara and gave him one of his rare angelic smiles.

"…H-hello Kuro-chin…you look really nice." Murisakabar stuttered as his eyes dilated in attraction. This was the first time when food wasn't on his mind. The only thing he was thinking about was Kuroko.

"Thank you Murisakabara-kun." Kuroko said as he sat down next to him.

Hotaka gave Kuroko a wink as he scooched Kise out of the way and sat next to Midorima.

"Okay, now that we are all here, who will start first?" Rico asked, finding her voice again after the initial shock wore off.

"Kuro and I should probably go first, since we were late." Hotaka suggested as he turned on the karaoke machine and the most perfect song was selected for them.

( _Kuroko's words are italicized_ , **Hotaka's words are bold** , _**and when they sing together it is underlined**_.

"Hot Blooded" by Foreigner (A/N I do not own this song)

 **Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded**

Hotaka sang first as he walked towards Midorima very suggestively.

 _You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind  
Honey you oughta know  
Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line  
I wanna know what you're doin' after the show_

Kuroko sang as he did the sexy walk towards Murisakabara

 **Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous  
Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew**

Hotaka proceeded to sit on Midorima's lap and put his hands on his shoulders.

 _That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, hot blooded_

Kuroko sang while he rocked his hips.

 **If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night  
Shall I leave you my key?  
But you've got to give me a sign, come on girl, some kind of sign  
Tell me, are you hot mama? you sure look that way to me**

Hotaka sang as he got up from his Midorima seat and walked to the front.

 _Are you old enough? will you be ready when I call you bluff?  
Is my timing right? did you save your love for me tonight?_

Kuroko sang as he ran his hand through his hairand then walked back to the front _._

 _ **Yeah I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
Feel the fever burning inside of me  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded, I'm hot**_

Hotaka and Kuroko sang together back to back as they stared into green and purple eyes.

 _Now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous?  
Oh, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who_

Kuroko sang as he hip rolled, up and down _._

 _ **Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded**_

They sang together again as they shimmied together.

 _Hot blooded_ , **every night**  
 **Hot blooded** , _you're looking so tight_  
 _Hot blooded_ , **now you're driving me wild**  
 **Hot blooded** , _I'm so hot for you, child_  
 _Hot blooded_ , **I'm a little bit high**  
 **Hot blooded** , _you're a little bit shy_  
 _Hot blooded_ , **you're making me sing**  
 _ **Hot blooded, for your sweet sweet thing**_

They took turns singing the lyrics.

Everyone was shocked, so stunned they could not form words, until Rico broke the silence.

"…oh my god…who knew Kuroko-kun could move and sing like that! You guys were great!" Rico almost screamed as she wiped blood from her nose.

"I think Hotakacchii definitely killed Midorimicchii this time!" Kise said as he pointed to a very, very flustered Midorima whose glasses cracked so much, they broke down the middle.

"Look! Even Murisakabaricchii is in awe! Look, his eyes look like they will pop out!" Kise commented.

"Tetsu…you sure did a number on Murisakabara…he isn't even eating…" Aomine said, still astonished by the performance.

"Tetsuya…you never fail to surprise me." Akashi praised with a grin.

"Thank you Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as he sat back down next to Murisakabara, who could only continue to stare wide eyed at him. Kuroko just smiled at him in response.

"Hey gorgeous, how did you like the show? The whole time I sang, I could only think of you." Hotaka said lovingly as he sat back down to a majorly blushing Midorima.

"…T-thank you…" Midorima said just above a whisper.

Hotaka smiled and wrapped an arm around his new boyfriend.

"K-Kuro-chin…-"Murisakabara was cut off by Kuroko.

"Murisakabar-kun…I have liked you for a while now…will you go on a date with me?" Kuroko asked with pink dusting his cheeks with the most determined look in his big beautiful eyes. He had to ask now or else he would never have the guts to do so again.

"…I like you too Kuro-chin…I would love to go on a date with you." Murisakabara answered with a huge smile.

Kuroko was so happy all he could do was smile and stare into alluring purple orbs.

The rest of the night they all had fun in each other's company until it started to get late and they parted ways.

"Wow Kuro, I had no idea you had that in you! We did it! We flaunted what we had and now my beauty is my boyfriend and you have a date with that tall fellow!" Hotaka rejoiced.

"I was so embarrassed, but it payed off." Kuroko expressed with a small smile, "Thank you for pushing me." Kuroko said, expressing his appreciation.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Kuro. I will see you Saturday night for training." Hotaka said with a smile as he waked to his house that was right next to Kuroko's.

"Goodnight, see you then Hotaka-kun." Kuroko said as he went to his own home.

3 Months Later

"Kuro…I…think you…are ready…" Hotaka said as he laid on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Really?" Kuroko questioned as he held his hand out to Hotaka to take.

"Yes, I believe you can beat the shit out of that prick now." Hotaka confirmed as he took Kuroko's hand to get up.

Kuroko grinned as a response.

"How about we find him, tomorrow night?" Hotaka asked.

"That sounds perfect." Kuroko smirked with eagerness.

The Next Night

A tall man with black hair and baggy clothes walked down the street in bad part of town.

"Hello…I am going to hurt you so bad that you will wish that you are dead!" Kuroko said with an insane smile on his face.

"Oh…your that little shit that I fucked…you say you're going to hurt me little boy?" The man taunted.

"Yes." Kuroko answered.

Kuroko ran full speed towards this scum of the earth and did a jump kick, smashing his foot against the man's face, knocking out a few of his teeth with it. While the man was on his knees, Kuroko took one of the man's arms and snapped it like it was a twig, breaking it.

"AHHHHH STOP…YOUR HURTING ME!" The man screamed in pain.

"YOU DIDN'T STOP WHEN YOU WERE FORCING ME!" Kuroko yelled as he punched the man in the ribs…hard. He heard a few of them break, "YOU DESERVE THIS…YOU HAD IT COMING AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME! THIS IS PAY BACK YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" Kuroko yelled in rage.

Kuroko continued to break the man's nose, all his fingers, his other arm, and shattered his right knee.

"If you EVER come near me, or someone else again, I WILL kill you and I will NOT think twice about it." Kuroko threatened as he left the man that he broke, bleeding on the street.

"Dude, you messed with the wrong person." Hotaka said as he kicked the man in the stomach one more time, "I think you deserved to die, but Kuroko didn't want man slaughter on his record, which is understandable…You know what they say, karma is a bitch."

20 Minutes later, police arrived on the scene and took the man to prison where he belongs on charges of rape, drug abuse, impersonation, grand theft auto, and driving recklessly while under the influence.

Kuroko was happy, he was ecstatic. He got his revenge, and it felt good. Now, he feels like he can move on with Murisakabara.

2 Months Later

Kuroko and Murisakabara were sitting outside on a bench enjoying the beautiful day together.

"Kuro-chin, you are so adorable." Murisakabara said out of the blue.

"Thank you Murisakabar-kun." Kuroko said with a blush.

"Come here Kuro-chin, I want to hold you!" Murisakabara said lovingly.

"Okay." Kuroko said as he felt two strong, long arms pick him up and wrap around him protectively.

Kuroko loved it when Murisakabara held him, he felt so safe, warm, and comfortable in his arms, and he fit just perfectly too.

"I love you Murisakabar-kun…" Kuroko accidently said his thoughts aloud.

"…Kuro-chin…I…I love you too." Murisakabara said like he was the luckiest man in the world.

Murisakabara turned Kuroko around on his lap so he faced him, held his cute little boyfriend's face with his enormous hands, and kissed him with so much passion, love and…lust.

"M-Murisakabara-kun…" Kuroko said breathing heavily looking into Murisakabara's lustful gaze.

Seeing that Kuroko was as hot as he was, Murisakabara abruptly stood up with Kuroko in his arms carrying him bridal style and proceeded to run as fast as he could to his apartment that was a few minutes away as Kuroko was kissing his neck, that motivated him to move faster.

Murisakabara burst open his apartment door and immediately ran to his bedroom and threw Kuroko onto the bed.

"Murisakabara-kun…ah…nngg!" Kuroko moaned as Murisakabara started to kiss him impatiently as he teased his nipples.

"Tet-chin…uhh…call me Atsushi…mmm." Murisakabara breathed out as he quickly took his shirt off and tied his hair up…he knew Kuroko loved it when he did that.

"Atsushi…AH…" Kuroko exclaimed as Murisakabara took hold of his member and pumped it as he continued to kiss him hungrily.

"Nngg…uh…Atsushi…I love you!" Kuroko said as he came into Murisakabara's hand.

"Tet-chin…I love you so much…" Murisakabara said as he began to remove his constricting pants.

While Murisakabar was doing that, Kuroko took his own clothes off. Now there was nothing separating the two lovers.

"Tet-chin…are you ready?" Murisakabara asked lovingly to make sure, since Kuroko told him what happened to him.

"Yes, I am ready Atsushi." Kuroko reassured with a small smile. He really loved the man that was over him.

Murisakabara kissed Kuroko from his forehead to his lips, to his neck, to his belly button, to both of his thighs, and then spread his legs and then placed them on his shoulders to rest. He then began to enter his lover slowly and carefully.

"AHHHH…UH…" Kuroko screamed as he felt Murisakabara push in.

"Nngg…Tet-chin…you're so…hot…you feel so good!" Murisakabara said as he was in all the way.

Murisakabara started moving and Kuroko's pain soon melted into pleasure.

"AH…Nngg...Atsushi…" Kuroko said as he held onto Murisakabara's strong arms that were on either side of him.

"ATSUSHI!" Kuroko screamed in ecstasy as he came again.

"TET-CHIN!" Murisakabara screamed as well when he came inside Kuroko.

Murisakabara collapsed beside Kuroko and breathed heavily as he took his hair tie out. Kuroko snuggled close to him and brushed the hair out of Murisakabara's eyes gently. In return, Murisakabara wrapped his arm around Kuroko and pulled the blanket over them. They soon fell asleep in each other's embrace with smiles on both their faces.

Three days later

"So Kuro, it appears that you got some." Hotaka said cheekily with a smirk.

"…Hotaka-kun, how did you know?" Kuroko asked as he blushed.

"I can always tell…plus, you are smiling more today with flowers and sparkles behind you." Hotaka explained.

"Is that so…how are you and Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Oh! My beauty and I are doing great! He told me that are star signs are compatible. He is just so cute with all his lucky items!" Hotaka gushed.

"That's great to hear Hotaka-kun." Kuroko said as he flipped Hotaka to the ground again.

Kuroko decided to continue learning martial arts with Hotaka since he enjoyed it so much.

"I know! We should all go out again soon." Hotaka suggested.

"Yes, that sounds fun." Kuroko said happily as he helped his friend up, "Shall we continue?" Kuroko asked.

"YOU KNOW IT!" Hotaka said as he ran full speed towards Kuroko just to get flipped once more.

Kuroko sure does like to flip people :)

END


End file.
